


For as Long as Fate Allows and More

by Snelly_ESQ



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snelly_ESQ/pseuds/Snelly_ESQ
Summary: Catra and Adora are to be married on one day, and Bow and Glimmer are to be married on another, in a palace first of back to back weddings. Weddings, being as significant as they are, bring a lot of questions to the table! But of course, it all goes well in the end.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	For as Long as Fate Allows and More

Catra, as per usual, was more than slow to wake up. She groggily got out of bed and sighed, looking around.   


“...Adora?”

Why had the alarm thing gone off so early? ANd what was going on outside, anyway, what was with all the flo-

WEDDING. 

HOW DID SHE FORGET ABOUT THAT.

Catra jumped up, and rushed to the shower, bathing herself, and drying herself, hoping to any deities that would listen that her fur settled down from its poofed up state. Her hair was still short, thankfully, lest she be saddled with the task of drying all of that out. She had something to wear, right? YES. She did. 

She went over to her closet, and saw it. A lavish red coat, with gold fringe on the cuffs, sleeves, and hem, a sterling white undershirt, a gleaming white shoulder cape, with similar gilding on the sides, black pants, and riding boots with a small heel, which managed, somehow, to get all the way up to the knee. 

_ Those  _ would be fun to deal with. 

A knock on the door. “Catra? Are you in there?”

“I’m getting ready...just a minute!”

“Are you decent? It’s important.” It sounded like Glimmer. 

“I am, yeah, I just...gotta get these boots on.” She said, a sound of intense struggle in her voice as she tried to work the boot on. 

In came Glimmer, smiling lightly, wearing the finest raiment she had, all purples and pinks and jewel tones, wearing a bright circlet with a mother of pearl positioned in the center. “Eeeeeee I’m so happy for you!” She hugged her tightly. “I’m so excited!” 

“Ah! Sparkles, hey!” Catra batted at her playfully, and smiled a bit. “I’m fine, I’m sure I’m gonna keep it together.” She got the last of the boots on. “I almost slept in, though...I’ve been-”

“Nervous?”

“What?  _ No.  _ Definitely NOT nervous. Just...y’know, thinking about it a lot.” 

“Sooooo nervous?”

“I guess.” Catra said. “What if...what if I mess up?” She straightened her cape. “What if I manage, somehow, to mess things up? What if I walk at the wrong time, or say the wrong thing, or...something?” 

“Then we’ll laugh and the wedding will keep going.” Glimmer said. “It’s not as if your love’s only valid if the entire thing goes right.” Glimmer patted her shoulder. “You’ll knock her dead looking like that anyhow.” 

“Yeah, so  _ when  _ do I see her? What’s with the traditions here being so weird, I have to  _ wait  _ to see her?” 

“Just until you walk down the aisle! Besides you’re gonna want to eat something before then anyway.” Glimmer grabbed her hand and walked downstairs to the kitchens. “This is going to be quite the weekend! I don’t think we’ve ever had back to back weddings, it’s gonna be so fun!” Glimmer was clearly more excited about this than Catra was. Catra seemed tense. She sat down to eat, but barely ate anything at all. She ate enough to get her through the day, for sure...she’d made it through rougher days on less food. But she wasn’t exactly full, and she wasn’t very talkative either. 

This wasn’t abnormal for her, really. She was NOT a morning person, just never was, never could be. Still, this was unusual, even for her. She barely said any words, didn’t bring anything up, not even about the wedding. She was sweating bullets from what it looked like, and she was taking shallow, tense breaths. 

Glimmer saw this. 

“Hey, Catra…” Glimmer placed her hand on Catra’s, smiling at her. “Nothing bad is going to happen.”

“What if it does? What if I’m not prepared for something?”

“Well, at the end of the day, it’s  _ your  _ wedding. It doesn’t matter to me, or Bow, or anyone how it goes, just that you two are happy together! Besides, you’re all dressed, you look great, your fur...is...starting to settle down...” 

“I-I dried it in a hurry, okay?”

“Okay! Okay, that’s fine! But you’re as prepared as you’ll ever be. Dad told me that he didn’t quite know how he even felt! There’s no way to prepare emotionally.” 

“Which is why I wanna be prepared procedurally.” 

“Catra, all you do is wait for a moment to walk down the aisle, say ‘for as long as fate allows and more’ when it’s your turn, and kiss her! I see you kiss her all the time! To an almost annoying degree.” 

“Don’t have to call me out, Sprinkles.” 

“I know.” Glimmer stuck her tongue out at her. “I’m just saying, it really doesn’t have to be too much.” 

“...if you say so.” 

* * *

Adora wore the finest dress she’d ever owned. It was white, backless, and had an iridescent green to blue material starting from the waistline down. She had a bouquet of flowers, and a circlet with a theme of blue, lavender, and clear gems. She wore her necklace, a rather simple one, carved from granite, and given to her by Catra. It was a simple circle. Not too ornate, not even particularly expensive, but it’s the one Catra had wanted, so she got it for them. 

She was nervous, too. She didn’t see Catra. She hadn’t seen her for a day now, and she was getting anxious to see her. She wanted to see her as bad as she ever had. It was more than that, though. 

Growing up in the Horde, they’d been brought up to value procedure over everything. But the procedure for this seemed too simple, it was too momentous an occasion not to have some sort of complexity that they hadn’t spotted, some sort of faux pas that they could easily make. 

It was a little nerve wracking. Someone could fall over, or say something odd, and what then? What if people laughed? What if people made fun of them, if their wedding became the next story everyone told at banquets, or-

Catra walked down the aisle. She was alone, but...she was very confident. 

And she was beautiful. And every single concern Adora had seemed to melt away. 

“Adora,” The celebrant, some high priestess from within town, wearing all pink robes and a flower crown of roses, spoke, after some long prayers to all manner of deities, “How long will you take the hand of Catra, that she may be your love?”

“...” Adora was having trouble remembering. She croaked out one of the words. “For as…” She figured out why she couldn’t remember. 

Catra was crying. Sure, it was a happy sort of cry, an almost relieved sort of cry, but Adora still saw it and it, for a brief moment, looked like she was in pain, or angry.

“For as long as fate allows and more.” Adora said. 

“Catra, how long will you take the hand of Adora, that she may be your love?” 

Catra sniffled, and wiped a tear from her cheek. “For...as long as fate allows and more.” 

“Do either of you have any final words you would wish to say as lovers, before you’re made wives?”

“I…” Catra looked down.  _ Shit.  _ she’d forgotten something, she  _ knew  _ she would forget something, this was horrible, this was-

“I just wanna be wives.” Adora said. She pressed her forehead to Catra’s. “I just wanna be wives already!” The crowd laughed a bit and clapped, but they were laughing with her. It was an obvious  _ with  _ laugh. Catra laughed a bit, too. 

“Kiss so you may be wives.” 

They kissed. Adora held Catra as tightly as she could, and kissed her deeply. The crowd cheered, and as Adora finally managed to pull herself away, she looked Catra in the eye. 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Adora.” She said. “I love you, too.” 

* * *

* * *

Glimmer was just about at the end of her rope. She hadn’t caught a break for a while, between the war, the almost getting killed thing, the  _ other _ wars, it was a bit heinous around here in the past few months. 

Naturally, her wedding should have been a massive cause of strain and anguish. But, remarkably, it wasn’t. She was just...happy to be married! She was infatuated with the idea of it. And she liked the sound of it.  _ Bow, Royal Consort to Glimmer, Queen of Bright Moon.  _ It sounded good with him. She yawned, and opened her closet, to find-

The same design her mother wore. 

She and her mother were different sizes, of course. So they didn’t have the privilege of wearing the exact same dress. But it was the same in all but size; a purple and blue dress, with a billowing white cathedral train that had a silver glittering hem, with the train being made of pearlescent white fabric made from only the finest Salinean materials. 

Glimmer, at the time, thought it would be a good idea.

Still, it hurt a bit to see it. She was jarred when she looked at it. She could see that portrait of her mother and Micah, she could see her with the massive moonstone circlet and the long sleeves. She could see all of it. All of it but her mother. She was beginning to forget her face nowadays. Sometimes, when she pictured her, she got the nose crooked, or the eyebrows the wrong shape. But she always had a vague notion of her. 

Today, she saw everything. Everything was exactly where it was when she was married...at least, where that portrait said it was when she was married. She stood there, in her robe, ready and waiting to dress. And she just...stood. She was thinking about her. Angella. She was upset, almost to the point of tears. 

Angella wouldn’t see this. She wouldn’t be there, in the rows of people, she wouldn’t see the reception, she wouldn’t see her say those immortal words,  _ for as long as fate allows and more.  _ She wouldn’t hear that. How could Glimmer even wear it? It was almost an insult…

A knock on the door. 

“Come in.”

Micah stepped into the room. “Glimmer!” He walked over to her, and smiled. “Big day!” He hugged her, and she returned with a faint, seemingly distant hug. 

“Hey, dad.” 

“What’s the mat-...oh.” He looked in the closet and saw it, there. 

“Oh, that’s...that’s what-”

“Mom’s dress looked like.” Glimmer finished the sentence. 

“Dear…” Micah smiled. He was tearing up. “She would be so happy to see you in that.”

“But she  _ can’t _ .” Glimmer looked down. 

“Glimmer.” Micah shook his head. “She might not be able to see from here, no. But I will. And your friends and aunt and family will.” He said. “It’s as close as we may get...she’s with the deities now. She may look down and see something.” 

“Maybe.” Glimmer hugged Micah a bit tighter. “Do I even deserve to wear that?”

“What makes you think you wouldn’t?”

“I just-” She pulled away. “I’m never going to be  _ half  _ the woman she was! She took us through years of war!”

“And you ended the war.” Micah said. Glimmer was still teary eyed and trembling, as she caught her breath. 

“It just...it isn’t fair. I shouldn’t be wearing that, I shouldn’t, I-”

“It’s our way of her being here. It’s more than fair.” Micah said. He smiled. “If she can’t be here, then her daughter in the same sort of dress she wore will be.” 

“You’re right.” Glimmer said. “You’re right, I…” She giggled. “I should eat.” She shook her head. “I-I get this way when I haven’t eaten.”

“You get that from her, for sure. Before breakfast she was always having epiphanies for some reason!” Micah laughed. “I’ll get you something, wouldn’t want you wearing the dress and spilling something.” 

“Of course.”

* * *

Bow rubbed his eyes and held his face in his hands, after getting back to his room from breakfast. He sighed. “Dads. I understand your concern, but-”

“But  _ nothing _ you man.” George said. “You can’t just have your suit with a crop top, it’s-”

“It’s MY wedding! Besides, you waited until NOW to tell me this wasn’t okay!?”

“You waited until NOW to show us!”

“Honey, please,” Lance said, “Just let him wear it! You shouldn’t be focused on that for now, it’s his wedding!” 

“I...I guess you’re right.” George pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry, Bow, I just...I just want this to be perfect. She’s the queen and all.” 

“George, she wouldn’t be marrying me if she didn’t already love me, I don’t think the crop is gonna ruin it.” Bow wore a similar outfit to what he wore at Princess Prom all those years ago, with some notable changes. Most notably, the flower theming was all gone, replaced with crescent moons. The color of the vest had changed as well, to a stirling white. The pants, too, were white. He was wearing a lot of white. It was, frankly, the most formal clothing he had! 

“So, you’ve eaten?” 

“You’ve got your vows ready?”

“You know the phrase?”

“You know not to kiss her before it’s ti-”

“Dads!” Bow shook his head and laughed. “Please, I’m aware of what I’m doing…” He smiled and hugged them both. “You guys are good to be worried about this stuff, but I know what I’m getting myself into!”

“We know…” Lance sighed. “We see it pretty often in this family but it never gets less impactful!” He teared up. “We’re so proud, son!” Lance was full on crying. He always cried at weddings. Bow comforted him, and stood, scratching his head. 

“You two go get ready, I have to get down there.” He said. And with that, he leapt off the bed, and headed for the entry to the courtyard. 

With traditions about this being so strict, Bow and Glimmer would even be walking out of the same entrance, on different sides of a screen, painted black. It was placed, for now, in the large archway out to the courtyard. Bow readied himself, with a big bouquet of Glimmer’s favorite flowers, and his marriage necklace out and on. He saw one side of the aisle, all royals and other princesses, and he saw the other side, all pretty much his family. 

The minstrels started to play music, and the high priestess got into position, lighting a few candles and saying a few words, praying to Mylian, the goddess of nature and beauty, and nodding over at Bow’s side of the screen. Grooms first. And if there wasn’t a groom, or if there were two grooms...whoever happened to be on the right, facing toward the altar. 

Bow walked out, and got looks, and gasps, and happy, smiling faces. He walked slowly, as if to give the band a bit of time, and smiled at the priestess.

“Nervous?” She asked. 

“A little. First time, you know.” He joked. The priestess nodded. 

“It’s easy. Trust me.” She said. She nodded towards the side of the screen with Glimmer, and out she came. 

She had a hand maid to help with the train of the dress, and she walked, slowly, seeming nervous herself, flushed, looking Bow in the eye, as if to say ‘please tell me I’m doing this right’. 

Bow was hypnotized by the beauty of Glimmer walking down the aisle in that dress. He was always captivated by how gorgeous she was, but here? She was stunning. He just...didn’t have any words for it. He had a smile, but his eyes held nothing but shock and adoration. When she reached the altar, She took his hands in hers. “Bow...hey.” 

“...you’re beautiful.”

“You’re handsome.” Glimmer was similarly hypnotized, and they just...stared, open mouthed at each other. They were to be married. 

_ They were to be married.  _

As the speech went on, the prayers to Mylian were said, and-

“Bow, of the Whispering Woods, how long will you take the hand of Glimmer, Queen of Brightmoon, Daughter of Angella and Micah, so that she may be your love?”

“...for as long as fate allows and more.” He said it, still...staring. They were both just sort of staring at each other. 

“Glimmer, Queen of Brightmoon, Daughter of Angella and Micah, how long will you take the hand of Bow, of the Whispering Woods, that he may be your love?”

“For as long as-” Her breath hitched. She stifled tears, and sniffled a bit. “For as long as fate allows and more.” Bow smiled brightly when he heard the words. 

“Do either of you have any final words you would wish to say as lovers, before you’re made husband and wife?”

“I…” Bow tried to get his words out. He wanted to say everything, about how she’d saved him, about how he never knew how he doubted her, about how even after the first heart incident, she stuck to trying to be with him, about everything. He couldn’t get it out. 

“I…”

“Bow,” Glimmer cut him off, “I...I hurt you. A while ago, before the war ended, I hurt you.” She said. 

“Glimmer, no, I-”

“You still came for me.” She was almost weeping at this point, speaking through tears, her voice choking up. “You still came to save me, a-and...you held me accountable. I can never repay you for that. And I wish, to everything, that I could.” 

“Glimmer, you don’t need to repay me for  _ anything. _ I just...love you. I love you so much, and letting you get hurt just couldn’t even sit in my mind properly!” He hugged her, and ‘awws’ and cheers rippled through the crowd. The vows on either side were  _ not  _ meant to be that personal. But sometimes, you just had to say things. 

“Kiss, so you may be made husband and wife.” 

Bow kissed Glimmer, an almost immaturely deep and passionate kiss, holding her tight. Her arms were around his waist, and his arms were around her as well, almost pulling her up to his height. The crowd cheered, and when Glimmer pulled away, she looked up, and saw something. 

A pale, twinkling star, in the daytime. She smiled up.  _ Mom? Is that you?  _ She thought. 

It shone brighter for a moment, and then, seemed to fade away. 

It turns out, Mom saw her big day, after all. And as she felt walked back down the aisle with him, she felt she’d never forget that star in the sky.


End file.
